A Complicated Theory on the Meanings of Lost and Found
by lilylunaluver
Summary: My name is Juliana Rose Foster, better known as Lia. I understand that magic is strange and scary, but wasn't it a bit harsh for my parents to disown me because of it? R&R Better than the summary makes it seem, promise.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! So this is about little Lia, a muggleborn witch disowned by her very religious family. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

It's official: I'm homeless.

That might explain why a seven-year-old is standing in a thick coat with a small suitcase in front of a dodgy-looking pub that no one else seems to be able to see. Just maybe.

Now, as for why I was standing in a thick… oh, I'm not going to repeat that. Why I was in this situation. There.

Well, I'm a witch.

At this point, you might want to put the book down, as you obviously must think I'm crazy. Unless you are part of my new world, then you just feel bad for me.

My parents' names are Elizabeth and Michael Foster, and they are both strict Catholics. I was raised to pray every day, to go to church once a week, and that anything in the bible is correct. I was strictly forbidden to talk to our neighbour, Mr Parker, because he was dodgy, non-religious, and gay. He is also a wizard, but only I know that. When I first started showing signs of magic when I was five, he sent me a letter and explained everything. At first I thought he was crazy – who wouldn't? But as strange things kept happening, I began to believe him.

When I was five years old, I was fighting in Sunday School over some crayons. I wanted the green too! But meanie Alyssa was hogging it. To both of our great surprise, it suddenly hissed and turned into a little snake! I was happily colouring with the now back-to-normal crayon when Alyssa came back with the teacher. I was known as a troubled child, and Alyssa was the 'sweetheart', so I got punished for sneaking snakes into class and scaring her.

The story quickly spread through the neighbourhood.

My parents became quite angry with me for the whole stunt, even though I continually insisted that I had _no idea_ how the crayon turned into a snake, I didn't do it, it was _impossible_. Where would I have gotten such a small snake from?

It kept happening.

By my seventh birthday, my parents had taken me to 27 doctors, 14 priests, and two psychologists. The doctors all said nothing was wrong. The psychologists said that I had abandonment issues, to which my parents scoffed. Why would I feel abandoned? I got everything I wanted – trips to exotic places, the latest technology, the best school education (not that I did well in school – at all). The priests said things from nothing was wrong to demonic and satanic possession. I went through several exorcisms, but nothing happened. Nothing changed. The day after I was let out of first grade, my parents told me to leave. I couldn't stay – I was ungodly and strange.

I went to Mr Parker. He told me that if I wanted, I could come with him to America – he was moving there for family matters. But I couldn't just leave my home. I'd lived in England my whole life. So instead, Mr Parker put an Undetectable Enlargement Charm on my trunk, helped me pack, and dropped me off outside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. "Go up to a server and ask for a Mrs Longbottom. Ask her for a room. Explain I sent you. Here's some gold – she'll help you pay the right amount. Explain everything. Good luck – and keep in touch."

So here I am.

I gather up all my courage, take a deep breath, and open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the pub it was dark and worn down. I could tell it was old, but it was still pretty crowded. Brooms swept on their own. Men and women laughed and talked and ate. Kids ran around, begging to _just go to the shops already_. I walked through nervously, trying not to touch anyone. I spotted a bar with a few people sitting at it and a woman behind the counter wiping it down. I approached her.

"Hullo. I was wondering – I mean, um, can you help me find, er, Mrs Longbottom? I was sent by Mr Parker…"

"I'm Mrs Longbottom, how can I help you?"

"I need a room to stay in for a while."

She stopped wiping and looked at me curiously. "I have a few rooms… why do you need one? How old are you, anyway?"

I looked down shyly. "I'm seven."

She gave me a long look. "Alright, but only if you tell me why you need it."

I fiddled with my bag, took a deep breath, and started my explanation. "My name is Juliana Rose Foster, I'm seven years old, and Mr Parker, my neighbour, told me I'm a witch. My parents are afraid of magic, so they kicked me out. Mr Parker is moving to America, so he can't take me in, so instead he told me to come here. He said that you're an old friend."

"Mr Parker? Thomas Parker? Yes, I know him, he was in my house at school, a year up. He was very kind to me. Alright, I have an idea. First off, call me Aunt Hannah, okay?"

"Okay…" I said cautiously.

"Come with me. Did he give you any gold?"

"Yes, and he told me that as soon as I could, I could go to Gringotts and get my muggle money exchanged. It's allowance and birthday money from the age of three up."

"How much have you got?"

"Mr Parker gave me twenty Galleons and fifteen Sickles. Saved, I have £200."

"That's quite a bit."

"I might have nicked some of it…"

Aunt Hannah laughed. "It's okay. It sounds like your parents deserved it."

She brought me up the staircase to a nice little room and told me to leave my case there and just bring the money. I left my coat there as well, as it was getting rather warm out. I followed her out of the room and she brought me to a wall in the back. After tapping some bricks with a wooden stick that must have been her wand, she ushered me into Diagon Alley.

It was amazing. There were so many bright colours. Shops were everywhere. I swivelled my head around until it hurt, wondering if there was a spell to turn myself into an owl. Probably.

At the end of the road, there was a great white building that looked about as structurally secure as a two-legged chair. No doubt there was some form of magic keeping it up. Aunt Hannah brought me inside the building. There were guards everywhere, and a poster with a clichéd poem. Inside, a bunch of little men with long fingers and sharp teeth walking around, working at the desk. "Goblins," whispered Aunt Hannah.

"May I help you?" One of the goblins asked. Aunt Hannah pushed me forward, and I smiled nervously.

"Lia here would like to open an account and exchange some muggle money." The goblin stared at me, and then nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I trailed behind him.

He brought me to a desk and handed me a form and a quill. "Fill it out, we'll need a parent or guardian to sign as you are under 17 as well."

"I don't have one," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" the goblin asked, turning and staring at me. "Don't have one what?"

"A parent or guardian." I pushed the paper and quill back at him, expecting him to take it and order me to leave. Instead, he ignored it and stared at me curiously.

"Why not?"

"My parents kicked me out earlier today."

"Whatever for?"

I swallowed nervously. "They don't like magic."

"Ah," the goblin said in understanding. "Well in that case, we can skip the guardian signature for now. We will require one within a year, though, ma'am, so come back once you figure out where you're staying."

"Yes sir," I replied, taking the paper back and starting the questions. They were fairly easy, with name, blood status, reason for opening a new account, etc. I filled it out, signing at the bottom, leaving the parent/guardian signature area blank. Then I handed it back.

"This appears to be in order. I shall be back soon with your new vault key, and then we can exchange the money and I'll send you down to put it in." He hobbled off.

"Vault number 137, now the Foster Vault. Here is your key, Miss Foster, I would suggest you take care of it well. May I see the muggle money you wish to exchange?"

Wordlessly, I handed over my £200 before grabbing my new vault key and slipping it into my pocket. I knew just where I could keep it, it was in my back.

"£200 now in wizard money – 40 Galleons, nine Sickles. Would you like a back?"

"Yes please," I answered, feeling more confident now.

Another goblin came and escorted me (only me, I was wary on trust at the moment and so asked Aunt Hannah to stay in the Hall and wait) to my new vault. I entered forty of the Galleons and kept the rest as well as all the Sickles. Upon resurfacing, Aunt Hannah and I left together.

"Now, dear, you need some wizarding robes and I think you need a friend. How would you like an animal?"

We were walking down Diagon Alley. I nodded. "I want a dog and an owl… Are they terribly expensive?"

She smiled. "Not at all. As for the robes – may I please pay for them? I feel bad –"

I interrupted her. "Thanks, but I don't need your pity."

She smiled softly. "Then take them because you are special. You need them."

I hesitated, then agreed. We walked into a shop called 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Ocasions'. A nice-looking older witch approached us. "Hello, Hannah dear. Hello, dear. What is your name?"

"My name is Juliana Rose Foster, but you can call me Lia. I require robes, as I only have muggle clothes at the moment."

She smiled. "Of course. Follow me, and I'll show you some styles, then we can get your favourite colour."

She showed me several robes, and I chose the ones I liked. I asked for bright colours that wouldn't clash with my hair, specifically a bright green robe in my favourite design. "Come back tomorrow, and your robes will be ready. You can pay then, too."

Aunt Hannah and I left the shop together, and after some convincing, I allowed her to buy me ice cream. Licking the cone, she escorted me to the

Eeylops Owl Emporium. Inside, there were owls everywhere. I went up to the counter. "Hello, I would like to buy an owl today. What owls are best for kids my age and size, that are faithful and okay with being alone a lot?"

The wizard there motioned me to follow him. "We have several breeds of owls that might suit that. I would personally suggest a barn owl or brown owl. Would you like to see our current stock?"

I smiled. "Yes please."

He brought me over to an area with several owls in cages. I glanced at them, when one caught my eye. "Which one's that?"

He smiled. "Good choice. She's very new, doesn't have a name yet. She's completely trained, though. Brown owl. Good for post. Would you like to meet her?"

I nodded silently, staring at her. All the other owls avoided my eyes, but she stared right at them with an intensity I had never seen before. The worker let her out of her cage and brought her over to me. I stroked her feathers. "Hey pretty girl. I was doing research with Mr Parker, and he helped me find a name for an owl once I got one. Do you like the name Dilis? It's Celtic for Faithful. And that's what you are. Faithful." The owl cooed at my name, and I smiled. "How much?" I whispered.

"Ten Galleons and she's yours."

He put her back in the cage, and I picked it up and carried it over to the counter, where I gave over ten Galleons. I left the shop with a heavy cage and a light heart.

"You wanted a dog as well, is that correct dear?" Aunt Hannah asked me. I nodded.

"You should probably just go to a muggle dog breeder. It would be easiest."

I looked up. It was getting rather dark, so I said, "Let's go tomorrow. It's late, I'm tired, and a lot has happened today."

Aunt Hannah nodded and escorted me back to the room, where I fell onto the bed fully clothed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**So now Lia isn't alone! She has Dilis. I looked it up - it's pronounced 'Dee-lish' and has an accent over the first i, but I though Dilis was good enough. I am going to have her get a dog, as well as some other things - you'll have to wait and see!**

**Aunt Hannah seems nice, huh? She's going to be a major character so remember her. She's Hannah Longbottom, formerly Abbott, and Neville's wife. She owns the Leaky - got it after Tom died.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Lia and Dilis.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't recognize my surroundings.

_Alright – have I been kidnapped, or did mum and dad take me in the middle of the night to another church and priest, or – oh, yeah…_

Feeling rather stupid that I had forgotten that my parents finally disowned me, I got up and stretched. I noticed I was still in yesterday's clothes, so I went to my trunk and grabbed a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt. After getting dressed, brushing my teeth and hair, and organizing my stuff a bit, I glanced in the mirror. I jumped when it suddenly said, "You look lovely, dear," to me, and smiled at the compliment.

My long, red, thick, and intensely curly hair had been wrestled into one long plait, opposed to the two I had yesterday. My pale Irish skin looked healthier than it had in years – maybe all the magic was affecting it, or my freedom that made me so happy. My freckles – auburn and numerous – sprinkled my cheeks, nose, forehead and chin, as well as pretty much everywhere on my body. My lips were pink and healthy, as I applied chap stick often. My nose was petite and button-like. My favourite feature, my eyes, were wide and alert, framed with pale lashes and auburn eyebrows. I stared at them for a while, trying for the millionth time to figure out if they were blue, green, or grey. Once again, they just seemed a strange and unique – but beautiful – combination. I was petite and looked to be five or six, not seven, which only made me excellent at hide-and-seek. I looked weak and small, but I was surprisingly strong for my figure. I smiled at myself, my two missing front teeth obvious.

Grabbing my bag of money I headed out. I was unsurprised to find witches and wizards milling about, eating and laughing and talking. The smell of pancakes and bacon drew me to a table, where I sat down.

Aunt Hannah approached me. "Hello dear! Would you like some breakfast?"

I smiled at her gratefully. "Yes please. I would like some chocolate milk and chocolate chip pancakes, if that's alright."

She scribbled down the order, and then said, "No bacon?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes," I replied, pulling out my money bag. "Two things. One, how much for the room last night?"

"Oh, honey, keep your money. I don't need it. The room is yours free."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly –" My protest was cut off by a glare, and I feebly nodded. "Fine. For now. Anyways, I was wondering if today you could help me get a dog? It usually takes some time, and I thought magic might help but I can't control mine enough. Besides, I'm only seven."

She smiled. "Of course. I'll get you some breakfast, then we can stop off at Gringotts and exchange your money."

I smiled at her. A minute later, she came back with a plate loaded with pancakes and a large glass of chocolate milk. I have a thing for chocolate milk – it was the only way my parents could ever bribe me. I couldn't live without it. I drink it every morning to feel awake and refreshed, like most adults drink coffee.

After the platter and glass were practically spotless, I ran back upstairs and grabbed more money from my trunk. The night I left, I had gone into my father's office and gone into the drawer where he kept his money. I used to nick little bits, but the night I left I knew he couldn't punish me so I grabbed it all – about £20,000 – and hid it. I now grabbed enough for the dog I wanted – the internet is a wonderful thing, and I had found the perfect dog and its price.

"Ready to go to the bank?" Aunt Hannah asked as soon as I came back.

"No, I actually have some money." I showed her the £250 I had grabbed.

"I thought you exchanged it all," Aunt Hannah said in confusion.

I shook my head shyly. "I wasn't sure I could trust the bank yet. I was going to wait a week and then put the rest in."

Aunt Hannah shook her head in despair. "How much more do you have?"

"Ummm… a lot." I decided to be vague.

"Fine. We'll go buy you the dog, and then we need to put the rest in your vault, okay?" I nodded in defeat.

Walking in muggle London after having seen Diagon Alley, everything seemed really dull. I already missed the bright colours and light, happy feel that accompanied the whole place. I knew that I could easily get lost here and be unable to find my way back to my new home, so I clutched Aunt Hannah's hand as we walked.

"So, do you have any idea where you want to adopt, and what kind of dog?"

I nodded. "I found a breeder online. This is the address," I said, handing her a slip of paper. "She breeds several different dogs but I want a shiba inu. I did research, and that's the one I want." Aunt Hannah nodded and pulled me into a dark alleyway.

"Have you ever Side-Along Apperated before?" I nodded, Mr Parker had brought me to the Leaky that way. "Okay. Hold onto my arm tight."

The entire weight of the universe and this dimension seemed to squeeze upon me. I felt like I was being run over by Jupiter. I tried to breathe, but my lungs were crushed. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and I saw that we were in a different alley.

"Alright, follow me. I know the way from here," Aunt Hannah said, and I trailed behind her.

I saw the house that was on the webpage, and smiled. I bounded up the stairs and rang the doorbell. The door opened to a young woman bottle-feeding a puppy.

"May I help you?"

I smiled my sweetest smile. "Hullo! I would like to adopt a dog!"

"Alright, come on in. Are you her mother?" the woman asked, looking at Aunt Hannah.

I shook my head. "She's my aunt, she took me in when my parents died two months ago. Car crash. We thought a dog might help me with the mourning."

The woman gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. You are right, though, dogs help you when you lose a loved one. Would you like an older dog or a puppy?"

I pretended to think. "I want a puppy, to distract me for a while."

We were in a living room, and I could hear dogs barking in the next room over. "Excellent. Next door are our puppies for sale. If you want to meet their parents, they are in the yard." I shook my head again. "I'm good, thanks."

There were three groups of puppies. They were yipping and wrestling, playing in their cages. Each group was a different breed, and I saw the shiba inus almost immediately. They were sesame, my favourite colour. I went forward and tried something I read in a book. I grabbed the cage and rattled it, not too hard but enough to get a response.

One of the puppies inched back nervously, looking scared. One ran forward and began to bark at me harshly. I thought maybe the second one, but the third caught my eye. That puppy looked at me curiously, then walked forward confidently, pushing it's sibling aside. I reached forward to pet it, but it suddenly bit me. I withdrew my hand quickly, inspected the cut (there was blood), and then smiled and reached out again. The dog gave me a long, hard look, to try and scare me, then barked and licked the cut.

"Who's this one?" I asked, now stroking the pup.

The breeder looked at me strangely. "She doesn't have a name yet, she's only two and a half months old. She always bites the customers, no matter what. They usually ignore her after that."

I smiled crookedly at her. "She's just testing us. Trying to see if we're worth her time. How much is she?"

"Well, she was originally £245, but she kept biting everyone so now she's £200. I was going to drop the price again tomorrow."

I pulled out my money back, then hesitated. I turned back to the dog. "Do you like the name Jiyu?" She seemed to smile and barked. I turned to the breeder. "What forms do I have to fill?"

An hour later, I was at a muggle pet store buying a leash, collar, dog bed, and cage as well as some toys and food. Every time I picked something, I'd show Jiyu. If she liked it, I'd put it in the cart. She was in my arms, and I hadn't set her down since I adopted her. She seemed quite content with the arrangement. After grabbing everything we would need, we went to the checkout. The final price made me feel awful.

"Aunt Hannah, I only have £50 left. It's almost £175! I have more money back at home, but –"

"I'll pay." I shook my head. She insisted. "No really, I'll pay! It's fine, Lia." I sighed. "Only if I can pay you back." She smiled slightly. "Half." I groaned, but nodded. She grabbed some of her muggle money that she must have grabbed this morning and paid the cashier. We left with the bags, and me still holding Jiyu.

Once back in the Leaky Cauldron, she looked at me as I put the stuff away and made sure Jiyu was happy.

"Why Jiyu?" she asked suddenly.

I smiled. "Simple. Jiyu is Japanese, and shiba inus are from Japan."

"Yes, but what does it _mean_?" she persisted.

"Freedom."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes, but I;ve never adopted a dog before, only read about it so if this isn't correct that's why.**

**Jiyu does mean Freedom, of course it's spelled in Japanese lettering, but it's pronounced Jiyu. I want Jiyu to represent her freedom from her family.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!**

**Disclaimer: Thank J.K. for everything you recognize.**


	4. Apology

Hello my lovely readers!

I haven't updated in ages, and I am so sorry about that! I had writer's block, then I went to sleep away camp, then more writer's block, then I was traveling with no wifi which sucked and now I still have writer's block!

To top it all off, school is starting soon and I'm gonna have a shitload of homework on top of play practice 6 days a week on top of acting class, guitar lessons and family bonding time so my schedule is full...

Does anyone want to take over for me on some of my stories? I still want to write Theories, but it might be a while till my next update. Meanwhile, the others are up for grabs. I have a few notes on Here Comes the Sun and Rules so message me, but Magic is Might - go crazy!

Again, super duper sorry about everything!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,

Julianna (much love)


End file.
